Colors All Around
"Colors All Around" is an original Barney song that first appeared in "First Day of School". Lyrics ::We like colors, ::We like them a lot ::We've got colors, ::Colors we've got. ::Red, blue and yellow, ::Purple, orange, green, ::Black, white, brown, ::Every color in between. ::Colors all around, ::All around the world, ::For every boy and girl. ::Red makes me think ::Of an apple or a cherry, ::The sun when it sets ::Or a ripe strawberry. ::Blue is the sky, ::Blue is the sea. ::Blue is the color of a blueberry. ::Colors all around, ::All around the world, ::For every boy and girl. ::Orange is a pumpkin, ::Orange is a carrot, ::Orange is an orange! ::We can share it! ::And if you haven't seen ::What is purple and green, ::Just take a look at Barney. ::See what I mean? ::Colors all around, ::All around the world, ::For every boy and girl. ::We like colors, (We like colors) ::We like them a lot (We like them a lot) ::We've got colors, (We've got colors) ::Colors we've got. (Colors we've got) ::Red, blue and yellow, (Red, blue and yellow) ::Purple, orange, green, (Purple, orange, green) ::Black, white, brown, (Black, white, brown) ::Every color in between. (Every color in between) ::Colors all around, ::All around the world, ::For every boy and girl. ::Colors all around, ::All around the world, ::For every boy and girl. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #First Day of School #A Different Kind of Mystery #Colors All Around #A Fountain of Fun #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #The Whole Truth #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #Bonjour, Barney!: France (Scene Taken from: Venice, Anyone?: Italy) |-| Home Videos= #My Party with Barney #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #Moving and Grooving with Barney (Video Featured: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes/Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #You Can Be Anything #Barney's Beach Party #Going Places with Barney (Video Featured: You Can Be Anything) #Barney's Summertime Fun (Video Featured: Barney's Beach Party) #Children's Favorites, Vol. 1 (Video Featured: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes/Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #Barney's Colorful World! #Let's Go to the Beach (Video Featured: Barney's Beach Party) #All Around the Park (Episode Featured: A Fountain of Fun) #Special Days with Family & Friends (Episode Featured: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) #Shapes and Colors All Around (Episode Featured: A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #Best About Truth (Episode Featured: The Whole Truth) #Big World Adventure (Scene Taken from: Venice, Anyone?: Italy) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: Bonjour, Barney!: France/Scene Taken from: Venice, Anyone?: Italy) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (Episode Featured: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) #Me and My Family (video) (Episode Featured: Venice, Anyone?: Italy) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: Venice, Anyone?: Italy) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Open House #Barney's Purple Park Tour (instrumental) #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's Beach Party (Stage Show) #Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Space Adventures #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo #Barney Live in Concert #Barney's Christmas Carnival #Barney's We're All Friends Show #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's A Great Day for Learning #Barney Rocks #Barney Rocks! (En Español!) #Un Gran día para Aprender #Barney's Colorful World! Live! (Soundtrack) #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording Trivia *In A Fountain of Fun and the stage show Barney's Birthday Bash, "Rainbow colors" replaced the line "Black, white, brown." *Barney performed this with Baby Bop and BJ at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2002. Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Songs Written By Jim Rule Category:Season 4 Songs Category:1997 Category:Second Generation Barney Songs